


Shoot AU Comments

by InfiniteFreedom



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, I need your help, vote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteFreedom/pseuds/InfiniteFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys I really need your help in something!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot AU Comments

**Author's Note:**

> I'll give you some ideas because they're eating the shit out of my head and if you may, please comment on which one you'd like to see written first.

Dancing Academy AU → Sort of Step Up / Street Dance kind of thing. 

 

Vampire & Werewolf \ Hunter kind of 

thing. → I've already started this one. 

(There's an Academy involved and lots of 

religion so beware.

Person Of Interest S.5 sort of AU → SHAW AIN'T BRAINWASHED. And I've started this one too.

 

Queen Eras AU → Oh I already know how this one will play out. 

(Root will be kind of a slave but I won't kiss and tell)

 

Texas AU → but it's not set in a specific time frame. 

 

Shaw And Root have grown up together AU → but like not in the same house or best friends you'll see what I mean. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt shoot!


End file.
